


Future Relations

by rainymemoire



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymemoire/pseuds/rainymemoire
Summary: Will Epel succeed on conveying his feelings and emotions towards his senior that he admires so much? Before he goes into the Ghost Marriage festive, signs of Lilia are showing up....Epel wonders what does Lilia want?
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge / Epel Felmier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Future Relations

“Hm..?”   
  
  
Epel, who’s dressed in a simple suit for the wedding ceremony festival during that night noticed a familiar figure as he was walking down the dark halls of the college. He couldn’t tell from the build on who’s that but he knew that the shape accompanying the figure were bat’s.   
  
Epel giggled as he followed the bats who were flapping in the direction he’s following them in the hall.   
  
  
‘Silly, you’re so silly, Lilia-senpai.’ He chuckled to himself, as his senses weren’t failing him he can assure that these bats belonged to someone no one other than Lilia Vanrouge, the well known 3rd year who’s known to be mysterious and rumoring that he may be older than anyone in the school.   
  
The journey was long, Epel stood vigilant as he followed the bat’s path, which may lead to Lilia’s whereabouts.  
  
“It’s...The balcony?”  
  
He wondered why the bats led him here in the balcony, as he opened the glass doors that looked like large windows. The lilac haired male stepped out of the building, and into the open balcony. He knew Lilia could appear anytime he wants, when it’s either upside down or rather a surprise attack.  
  


But, Epel noticed that he wasn’t here, or rather nowhere to be found. It raised his suspicions about where the bats may have led him. But, he looked from behind as soon as he heard a familiar voice.   
  
“Good evening..~” He hummed, Lilia smirking as Epel looked from behind as his attention was caught successfully. He just sighed, and breathed in.   
  
“Lilia-senpai..?” Epel was in confusion, his face had this puzzled look because he doesn’t know what’s Lilia’s reason to bring Epel here where there’s an important festive ongoing around the school. As he was about to open his mouth, he blushed when Lilia spoke out first.   
  
“Perhaps wondering why I have brought you here?” He giggled, walking towards Epel

as the other male steps backward then bumping against the marble railings of the balcony.

  
Epel was blushing with Lilia’s mysterious antics, on the other hand, the raven who had fuschia streaks had the most genuine smile plastered on his face.   
  
‘Ah, he is indeed beautiful and pleasing in my eyes. Even with the moonlight radiating on him. With his glismerring and clad on attire, he is indeed worthy of bearing that title of being the fragile beauty of Pomefiore.’ Lilia thought to himself, before he cleared his throat, continuing the topic.   
  
“Felmier, as you may have recalled...May I clarify what is the meaning of your words of you seeing me as your role model for this event?” He hummed, hopping on the side as he sat down on the railings with his smile not wearing out as he stared to Epel.  
  
The 1st year had no words, he felt like his mind was in a rush as Lilia’s ruby orbs just saw through him. He felt like his head could explode anytime soon just by thinking of a way to reply back to his inquiry.  
  
‘Come on…! You can think of an answer now, now Epel...Clear out your mind..!’ He said to himself, fighting with himself mentally with anger and tempers within. As soon as he made up his mind of making an answer, he looked at Lilia with a determined look.   
  
“Lilia-senpai…”   
  


“It’s because, you’re someone that I admire! Not just because you’re my senior, I admire you more than that! From your knowledge, to your mysterious way and how your personality works...Everything!”   
  
“I want to know about you more, Lilia Vanrouge. I want to be with you!” He said in a confident tone, that he had mustered within himself. He breathed in and out as he looked away and avoided Lilia’s gaze. Epel clutched the seams of his pants, the other hand gripping on the bouquets that he was holding.   
  
‘It’s all over Epel! You messed up, now Lilia-senpai will think you’re an oddball, you idiot!--’   
  
Before he continued to blame himself more mentally, Lilia chuckled and laughed. The smaller male hopped down the railings and he approached Epel. He slowly softens his grip on his clothes and the bouquets, he raises his heels to give him some height and he quickly pecks Epel’s cheek. Leaning to his ears, Lilia whispers.   
  
“That’s so foolish of you, Felmier.”   
  
He pulls away and takes one step back, with his hands behind his back.   
  
“Foolish in a way that you’ve been hiding your true desires from me from the very start of this festive event in the school.”   
  
Epel felt embarrassed, he doesn’t know what Lilia meant by his words, yet he knew it wouldn’t hurt to try to guess with his own gut. He mustered all of his strength and courage to reply, he took deep breaths before speaking.   
  
“Senpai, do you…?”   
  
“Accept what I feel towards you? Is it something you wouldn’t turn down against me?”   
  
Lilia giggled, and he looked straight into Epel’s eyes.   
  
“Precisely, Epel.”   
  
“Now, as much as I want to accept your bouquet of love. It would be ideal for me to say that you must finish your studies first, correct?”   
  
Epel didn’t mind that Lilia is a great senior and he loved that he was thoughtful about his academics over prioritizing their romantic rendezvous.   
  
“I wouldn’t be that person who’d be the reason why you didn’t do well in your studies, correct? Do your best in your academics and I’ll be the bounty prize.” He winked.   
  
Epel nodded, and he had this determined look on his face.   
  
“I will never fail you, Lilia-senpai!”   
  
Lilia smiled brightly, glad that he could return Epel’s feelings back, his built up love towards himself.   
  
“That’s good, now, now. Always remember I’ll be there for you whenever you need me okay? You know you’re at great advantage when you’re with the great Vanrouge, who has all the knowledge.”   
  
Lilia holds his hand, smiling at Epel. The other male felt soft, and warm in his chest as he got to hold his admirer’s hand.   
  
“Shall we go now, Epel?”   
  
Epel nods, and he let’s Lilia drag him back into the reception room, where the main course of the event will start very shortly.   
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Good day! This is a warm-up fic that I wrote for my rarepair in Twisted Wonderland that is technically reprinted off from a Google Document file. I hope you'll enjoy reading!


End file.
